


Diapered Kenta

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Melcrumbs Comics
Genre: AB/DL, Adult Baby/Diaper Lover, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Smut, Younger Top, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Kenta comes home getting caught doing naughty things. Kenta loves AB/DL and Jake as his Daddy. These characters belong to melcrumbs. I don’t own these characters.
Relationships: Kenta Aimoto/Akira Aimoto/Daichi Aimoto, Kenta Aimoto/Jake Aimoto
Kudos: 4





	Diapered Kenta

Kenta Aimoto returns home after six hours of teaching at the university. He teaches computer science class. He has dark brown eyes and black hair and wears black framed glasses. He toes off his dress shoes by the door. He’s wearing white dress shirt, purple and black tie, gray belt, black dress pants and socks. He finds a note from his son, Jake on the coffee table in the living room. He picks it up reading it.  
“Hey Kenta baby. Hope you had a great day at work. I’ll be home soon with a new toy for you. Strip down to your tightywhities and wait in my room. I’ll change you into your diaper. Be a good boy, Kenta.  
Love your Daddy Jake.”  
He chuckles at the letter. He goes upstairs and enters his little boy room. He strips off his clothes putting them in the hamper. Wearing only a pair of white briefs, Kenta lays on his son’s bed with his legs up. He thinks back to when they added Adult Baby/Diaper Lover to their already Daddy/boy dynamic. It began a year ago as he and Jake suggested Adult Baby/Diaper Lover to their loving incest Daddy/boy relationship. Jake wanted to be the Daddy and for himself to be the diaper boy. He was nervous to wear an adult diaper at first and also being spooned feed, sitting in a high chair, drinking a bottle, playing with toys again, watching cartoons, getting a spanking when naughty, and wetting and pooping himself. But after two weeks he got into his role as Jake’s little boy but he loves it now. He was happy to have Jake as his son and boyfriend and now as a caring loving Daddy too. 

He gets up from his little boy bed and goes into his room grabbing his IPad. He goes back into his boy room laying on the bed. He starts watching a homemade video that he and his big brothers, Akira and Daichi made together two months ago. He has his right hand down his briefs and starts jerking off. Akira and Daichi were babysitting him as Jake was with Keiji. He was being a bratty boy wanting to be punished. He had his hand down his diaper jerking off his big cock and his brothers caught him. Akira then Daichi spanked his diapered ass and he ass was sore and red afterward. He lay on his side on Daddy’s bed and had his diaper off. Akira and Daichi fuck him at the same time with Akira in front of him and Daichi behind him. Both of his big brother’s cocks inside his ass thrusting into him. He moaned and groaned as his big brothers fucked him. He cried out Uncle as he felt Akira’s and Daichi’s warm cum fill his hole before pulling out. Akira put a butt plug in his ass not letting the cum flow out. He got on his knees between his brothers legs and sucked both their cocks and swallowing their warm delicious cum down his throat. He laid in bed kissing his brothers before being cuddled by Akira and Daichi, all three of them falling asleep.

He hears the front door and Jake’s voice downstairs.  
“Kenta. Baby boy Daddy’s home. I’ll be up in a bit.”  
Kenta continues jerking off as he moans his daddy’s name over and over. He hears Jake’s footsteps on the stairway and on the second floor coming to his room.  
He looks at Jake, who’s standing by the doorway, apologetically and with a big grin on his face. His right hand still down his briefs jerking off. His body shakes and he cums in his briefs leaving them stained and smelly.

Jake is wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans with a gray belt and white socks. Jake approaches the bed looking at him with a stern expression.  
“You’ve been touching yourself. Little boys don’t touch themselves unless they have daddy’s permission. You’re going to get your punishment then thirty minutes in the timeout corner.”  
“Yes Daddy. I’m sorry.”  
He looks away from Jake as his daddy takes off his briefs cleaning him up. Jake sits on the bed.  
“Over my lap little Kenta. Time for your spanking.”  
“Yes daddy.”  
He lays himself over Jake’s lap with his ass up in the ass. He squirms and cries when he feels Jake’s hand smacking his ass cheeks. After getting spanked and having a clean diaper on him and has a bib around his neck, Kenta goes to sit on his playmate for his timeout.  
“I’ll be downstairs making dinner. Don’t move and if you are good you’ll get your new toys.”  
He watches Jake go downstairs and he does as his daddy says and stays put. He smells the delicious food Jake is making for them. Thirty minutes later, Jake comes upstairs entering the room. He turns around looking at Jake.  
“I’m really sorry daddy.”  
“I know. C’mon let’s go eat.”  
He grabs Jake’s hand as he follows his daddy downstairs to the kitchen. He gets in his high chair as Jake feeds him ravioli and vegetables. He drinks his juice from his sippy cup. Jake eats his dinner. Jake helps him out of the high chair. He sits on floor with Jake behind him as Jake’s hands are around his stomach. He notices the present bag on the coffee table.  
“Daddy can I see my new toys?”  
“Sure you’ve been a good boy.”  
He opens the bag pulling out a stuffed tiger and a new action figure toy for his collection.  
“Thank you daddy.”  
He hugs his new stuffed animal and action figure to his chest. He puts his toys down on the coffee table. He gets on the couch straddling Jake and starts kissing him deeply. His diapered crotch rubbing against his daddy’s jeans covered bulge. Jake stops the kissing.  
“Do you wanna play with your toys or with me?”  
“You daddy. You!!!!”

They head upstairs to his big boy room. He sits on his bed watching Jake undress down to his blue briefs. He licks his lips as Jake pulls down his briefs and out of them. He puts his hands around Jake grabbing his ass cheeks. He looks up at his daddy.  
“Can I daddy?!”  
“Yeah baby boy.”  
He leans his open mouth to Jake’s erect cock and takes his daddy’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it hungrily. His deep throats daddy Jake’s cock and he swallows his creamy cum. Jake pulls his cock away from his mouth. He looks up at Jake with cum on his wet lips. He licks up the remaining cum.  
“Daddy can you please fuck me. Please daddy I want your cock inside me!”  
“Of course baby boy. Since you asked so nicely. Get on all fours on your big boy bed Kenta.”  
He gets on all fours on his bed and he feels Jake’s hands removing his diaper. He shivers briefly when he feels his daddy apply lube on his hole. He moans hotly as he feels his daddy’s cock sliding inside his ass. Daddy Jake thrusts into him slowly at first then gets faster. He moans and groans out loud as he clutches the pillows.  
“Oh god Daddy. Daddy Jake. Oh god son. Cum in my ass.”  
Jake thrusts once more and Kenta feels his young son and daddy’s cum inside his hole. He cums at the same time dirtying his bedsheets. Jake pulls out. He gives Jake a wash cloth to clean his cock. He gets his ass clean with baby wipes cleaning his asshole. He lays on his bed with his head on Jake’s chest, both of them panting from sex.  
“Oh god Jakey. That was great daddy. I love when you fuck me and cum inside me.”  
“I do too baby boy.”  
“Jake. Marry me. You’re my son and I love you so much. I want you to be my son, my daddy and my husband.”  
“I’ll marry you dad, my little naughty boy.”  
“I love you daddy.”  
He and Jake kiss then he gets cleaned up. Jake puts his diaper back on. He puts on a blue t-shirt on. His daddy removes the bedsheets and putting new clean ones. Jake heads downstairs getting his stuffed tiger and returns to his room. He sees Jake put on a green t-shirt and gray briefs. He and Jake lay on the bed with him between his daddy’s legs holding his stuffed tiger as Jake reads him a bedtime story as the moonlight shines down through the open blinds in his window.


End file.
